Train me
by wolfnaahhh
Summary: Stiles needs to be stronger, so he asks Derek to train him. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**So my first ever fanfic. I fell in LOVE with Sterek and I felt the sudden urge to write them. **

**The character belong to Jeff Davis. If I did own it... Shirtless Stiles in every scene.**

He couldn't do it anymore. Stiles had enough of being the helpless victim. He wasn't strong or fast. Stiles needed to learn to fight for himself, and the big bad sour wolf was gonna teach him. Or he'd die trying.

Stiles waited out side the burnt down manor waiting for Derek to get home. He was definitely nervous and had no clue how he was going to convince Derek to help him train. Stiles knew that it'd be difficult but he needed to try.

Derek pulled up to the manor and noticed a certain smell, a kind of spice it seemed. It was a human scent and he remembered who it belonged to. The hyper active, loud, never shutting-up teenager that is Stiles Stilinski. God, how he wanted to rip his throat out of his mouth.

A car pulled up to the manor and Stiles heart began to beat faster and louder. Why was he so freaking nervous? Maybe because every time he and Derek where alone, the wolf would constantly threaten him with bodily harm. Derek had a way of making Stiles freak out.

"What are you doing here Stilinski?" Derek growled at Stiles as he exited his black Camero.

"I really need to talk to you Derek, it's important. Like very, really, super important." Stiles was starting to ramble. The teen knew how cold Derek could be. Stiles reminded himself to just get to the point.

"I've been thinking a lot, about things. I need a favor and I know you might be a bit busy seeing how you have a bunch of wolfy things to take care up." Stiles said looking back to the tarnished house.

"What do you want Stiles?" The wolf was getting irritated. What did this high school kid want? Was he brave or just stupid coming out to the woods knowing there have been rouge wolf sighting. Derek wondered of Stiles even had a brain, but then he remembered Stiles was a whole lot smarter than he let on.

"Train me." Stiles blurted out. The teen hand his hand on his head as his heart began to beat wildly. He knew Derek could say no. Hell, he half expected Derek to just ignore him all together.

"Look I know we aren't the best of friends..."

"You don't say." Grumbled the wolf.

"But I know you want Scott in your pack. I can help with that. "

Derek was a bit taken back by Stiles aggressiveness. The Alpha knew everyone walked all over Stiles. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, hell even Scott his best friend ignored him at times. So why was the teen coming to him to train? Derek need Scott in his pack, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were still to fresh to the werewolf life to know how to handle everything. Scott could be his second in command.

"How exactly do you want me to help you? I don't exactly teach kung-foo 101."

"Oh, so even the sour wolf and make jokes. Look just show me some moves to defend myself when the Argent, wolves or Kanima come knocking on my door. I just need some help man. Scott is busy with trying to convince his mom he's not dangerous and my dads being my dad. Believe me this is the last place I wanted to be. My sarcasm and good looks can only protect me for so song." Stiles laughed.

He knew this was a horrible idea. Derek knew he was just asking for trouble, but as he look at the young teen standing on his porch he left so... sorry for him. The kid looked tired and worried. He looked like a lost little kitty cat. But Derek knew a cat had no place with wolves. Besides he still had to train all the teens he turned.

"Fine." Did he really just agree to train Stiles? Was the wolf losing his freaking mind? Derek almost wanted to take it back until he looked at Stiles face. The boy was so happy and Derek felt almost pride in knowing he cheered up the younger male with only one word.

"Thank you, thank you Derek! I promise you won't regret this! I'll try really hard. Thank you so much. If you want after the training session I can maybe cook for you or something? You know to make up for everything." Derek noticed Stiles was blushing. It was cute in a way. Derek never really noticed how adorable the boy was. Wait did Derek just think Stiles was adorable? He must be in need for a partner if he though that annoying brat was attractive, Derek mused.

Stiles jumped off the porch and ran to the older man. He knew Derek had a heart under all that ice. He was going to make sure Derek didn't regret it. Stiles held out his hand, but Derek only looked at it and walked past him.

Over his shoulder Derek told Stiles to come back tomorrow after school if he could. Stiles began to jog to his jeep. He had parked it away from the burnt down manor so Derek wouldn't avoid him. Stiles realized how what a dumb idea that was. He glanced at the clock on his phone and noticed it was 7:23pm and the forest was getting dark and dangerous. Now he wished Derek was around to walk him to is car. The trees were so tall and Stiles almost felt as if someone was watching him.

The teen opened the door to his jeep and jumped in locked the door as quickly as he could. He had no idea why he was so jumpy all of a sudden.

Derek watched as Stiles jumped into his beat up old jeep. Derek knew someone had been watching Stiles leave his house. He felt it in the air and in his bones.

**A/N:**

**So it's short and very scrambled but I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day a school Stiles couldn't focus on his studies. He was more excited to have Derek train him, he felt the need to please Derek and show him he could be strong for a human. When his final class had ended Stiles hurried to his jeep hoping to avoid another conversation with Scott about how he and Allison couldn't see each other.

Don't get him wrong he loved Scott and Allison together, he was just tired of hearing how in love they were. It seemed everyone was 'getting some' except for him. Stiles didn't really min, he was only a teenage boy with hormones.

Hoping into his beat up jeep Stiles set out to Derek's house. He popped in his favorite mix C.D that he contained purely wolf-related song. For instance, _Hungry Like the_ _Wolf by Duran Duran, _or Stiles personal favorite _You're A Wolf by Sea Wolf _which Scott seemed to hate for some reason Stiles couldn't say. Smiling the teen pulled up to Derek's house shaking his nerves around.

Derek was already waiting on the porch for the boy.

"Oh, you came to welcome me Derek, I'm flattered." Stiles beamed at the wolf.

"Shut up and get inside, before I welcome you with my teeth on your throat." Derek growled.

That shut Stiles up real quick not wanting the wolf to hurt him he follow Derek inside the house.

"First thing, have you eating anything? I don't want you fainting all over the forest."

"So you do care?" smiled Stiles.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. If I have to listen to your stupid all night I might just end up killing you. Or myself, knowing you your ghost would probably haunt me." Derek mumbled.

"No, no! I'm sorry Derek! I won't mess around anymore! I'll be serious like a one of those British soldier! I won't mess with you anymore. Please? One more chance...?" Stiles gave Derek his best puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine. Come on let's get you trained."

After several intense hours of Derek yelling at Stiles to run fast, or jump hire, he finally allowed Stiles to rest. Derek was _trying_ to teach Stiles the best ways to out wit a werewolf. He knew Stiles was a smart kid, so he wanted him to build is stamina as well as his brain. Survival was key here and Derek found himself wanting the boy to be able to survive, to thrive and live his life without having to be in fear.

"Here's some water drink up and come inside." Derek said handing an ice cold water bottle to the said teen.

"Thanks, do I get a dog treat for doing so well?" Stiles said as he followed Derek into the house.

Derek pretended he didn't hear Stiles smart ass comment. One thing he admired about the teen was his ability to say whatever was on his mind. Even if it sometimes made Derek really just want to shut the boy up with his teeth.

Stiles sat on a teal colored couch in Derek's living room drinking his water bottle and noticed the pups (Erica, Boyd, & Isaac) weren't around. He wondered if Derek had sent the pups away so he could train Stiles without any interruption. He decided not to comment on the lack of doggies around so he began to sip is water. It was strange being alone with Derek, he wondered if Batman felt the same way around Catwoman because they definitely weren't allies but they also weren't enemies either.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there that you actually managed to stay quiet for more then 5 minutes?"

He had almost forgotten Derek was in the room with him.

"I was thinking about Batman and Catwoman, that's all."

"Hmm, really? Anyways I want to show you some defensive moves when you're ready."

Stiles set his drink down on the counter top in the kitchen. He walked in front of Derek and they began to train.

"Remember when you have no choice but to fight always keep your hands up. Most attacks can be blocked or the force is lessened if you keep you hands up." Derek pulled Stiles hands to his face putting him in a boxer stance..

"You should try and take your opponent to the ground, if it isn't a werewolf. Also a good thing to remember is to try and hit first. It may sound like a cheating but remember you aren't that strong and you will probably die."

"Well shit, thanks for the confidence boost sensei." Stiles bowed.

As soon had Stiles had lowered his head Derek pulled stiles over and flipped him, making him land hard on the floor.

"Another thing, always be on your guard."

"I think I figured that one out" Stiles winced in pain. Damn Derek was wrong.

Also just because to got him doesn't mean you're down for the count. Do whatever you can to survive Stiles. That mean if you need to bite, scratch or runway then you do it. Do you understand?" Derek offered a hand to the young boy on the ground.

Ignoring it Stiles got to his feet and then out of no where he lunged at Derek tripping him to the floor. What Stiles didn't except was the wolf's death grip and the fact that Stiles was a complete klutz.

Closing his eyes Stiles fell, he fell on something warm and hard. He knew it was Derek, and the boy was to shocked to move.

After a few seconds he looked at Derek and noticed the smirk on the wolfs lips. Why was Derek smiling?

"I'm surprised you tried something that stupid. I really though you of all people had a brain, idiot."

"I didn't count on you being so heavy. My god dude what do you eat? Poor little rabbits? Or maybe you're hungry for little girls walking through the forest in red cloaks."

Stiles look down on Derek and smiled into the wolfs eyes. Then not knowing what else to do Stiles leaned closer to Derek. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He didn't even know why he did it, the young teen was just thinking about how sensual Derek's lips looked. So what did he do? He kissed the damn wolf. Stiles pulled back, but Derek grabbed the back of the teens head and pushed their lips together.

The kiss was different then before this times Derek was running his hand up and down Stiles body. Licking and nipping at the teens bottom lips almost begging for entry. Stiles moaned, allowing Derek's hot moist tongue access to his mouth. Derek was met with pure pleasure as his and Stiles tongue dance around each other.

Running his hand under Stiles shirt, he rubbed his thumb over one perked nipple. Derek licked his way to Stiles neck and then he trailed his fangs over the him. Kissing and sucking as he went along.

"Fuck, Derek it feels so good but..." Stiles clutched Derek's shirt, pulling him closer.

"But what?"

Derek had made his way to the young boys chest taking one of his pink perky bud in his mouth. Stiles almost yelled at the pleasure. Who ever thought Stiles could make such cute noises Derek thought. He moved over to the other nipple and tugged it in between his teeth, driving the boy wild. Stiles was bucking his hips, rubbing his crotch into Derek.

"Derek please..."

"You want me to stop?" he licked Stiles belly button "or do you want me to go lower?"

Stiles put his hands over his face as his cheeks burned red. Quietly the boy mumbled something only Derek could make out due to his excellent hearing.

Sucking the boys hips he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them to Stiles knees in one swoop. He freed the boys straining erection from briefs and licked the underside of Stiles hard cock.

"Oh fuck. Please more, pl-pl-please Derek!"

Stiles pushed his hips up and Derek caught the cock in his mouth causing a sudden hiss from the teen. All Stiles could think about was how skilled Derek was with his tongue. Stiles wanted Derek to take him deeper in his mouth but every time Stiles pushed his hips Derek but a hand to push him down.

Bobbing his head up and down Stiles cock, Derek squeezed the teens ball. Stiles breath was becoming more and more frantic.

Releasing Stiles cock from his mouth Derek u made his was up to Stiles lips and kissed him, the boy could taste his own pre-cum as Derek violently attacked his mouth. The werewolf unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his own length. It was pulsing and dripping, begging for attention.

"Touch me, now." Derek whispered in Stiles ear.

Blushing Stiles traced his hands down Derek's body. He wrapped his hands around Derek's hard cock and began to move his hand feeling every inch. It turned Stiles on to no end, knowing Derek, the Alpha male, was giving Stiles control over him. Rubbing his thumb over the head of Derek's dick he watched as the wolf moved his hips into Stiles hand.

As if that wasn't enough Derek took Stiles in his hand and began to rub his dick against Derek's. Moaning they both knew the other was close. Derek was grinding into Stiles, both of their hands were covered in sweat and pre-cum.

"You're skilled with your hands Stiles. Should I be worried?" the seductive wolf whispered in the boys ear. He licked Stiles earlobe and Stiles knew he wasn't going to last very much longer.

"I... do it-aah-a lot, soooo... I've had so-some practice! Damn it, De-Derek I'm gonna-"

Stiles saw nothing but white as he shot his cum all over Derek's hand.

Seeing Stiles cum pushed Derek over the edge Stiles was still touching Derek he but with one final thrust into Stiles hands Derek finally came, hard and fast.

Panting hard they both laid on the floor not moving. Each waiting for the other to say something. Stiles decided after 10 minutes of silence he would needed to get away.

"I think I'd better go"

Derek watched as the teen scrambles to put his clothes on and straighten himself up before he hurried to the door. Stiles looked back at the Alpha, opening his mouth like he wanted Derek to tell him to stay but got nothing in response.

He walked out the door and suddenly Derek realized what had happen between them was not normal. He was the Alpha, and now he had just let some 16 year old kid give him one of the best hand jobs he's ever had in his life. Derek had to tell Stiles he couldn't train him anymore. This couldn't happen again.

Stiles was dirty, sticky and having a mental break down as he drove through the forest to his home. Why did he let Derek do that to him? Why did he even kiss him in the first place? He was seriously going to drive off one of these cliffs.

Looking out side his rear view mirror Stiles noticed something moving fast in the forest. Great just what Stiles needed, some rouge wolf ripping his body to shreds well this was an awesome day wasn't it? Stiles sped up trying to avoid getting eaten by some crazy werewolf. Noticing the wolf was out of sight he relaxed. Approaching the end of the forest Stiles slowed down, big mistake.

Something ran in front of his car, stopping suddenly Stiles banged his head in his steering wheel.

"Shit! What the fuck?" he yelped in pain.

Eyes watering Stiles looked up and saw it. Claws on the hood of his car, Stiles was face to face with a rouge werewolf, just his luck. The werewolf looked at him with eyes that seemed almost amused. The wolf shifted into his human form and walked over to the drivers window. The wolf signaled for Derek to lower his window.

Stiles let his window role down only enough to he cold hear what the werewolf wanted to say.

"So you are a human huh? I figured you'd have some sort of special ability or skill, but you are nothing but a weak human. My question for you is, why a human is hanging around a bunch of werewolf? I really don't understand is the pack here so week they need to rely on humans for protection? Wait maybe you're mated to one of the pack." the wolf said as he nodded to Stiles rumbled and stained clothes.

"That's really none of your business is it Scooby-Doo? I need to get going, just so you know I'm not park of the back I'm just eh... friends with them. Some what."

Rolling up his window Stiles sped up away from the rouge wolf as fast as he could. Had the wolf been watching him? He had lately felt as if eyes were on him but he always amused it was Derek or maybe one of the Argents keeping an eye on him and Scott.

He defiantly needed to tell Scott about this and then have Scott tell Derek because he wanted no part of werewolf politics right now, plus he need to avoid Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are again huh? Since season two ended it's like I have nothing else to do for a while. **

**Okay, here's the next chapter. There is SMUT, my second attempt -_- I hope it came out okay. Also I don't own Teen Wolf, because if I did... Oh Stiles would never have a shirt on, Derek would be cuddle buddy with Stiles, Isaac and Scott you be... I'll stop there.**

**Enjoy _ **

"Are you okay dude? You seem kinda shaken." Scott said putting his hand on Stiles shoulder. As they pulled up to the high school. Stiles hadn't slept the night before and when he did sleep all he seemed to dream of was a certain Alpha wolf doing wonderful things to his body. Then causing him to wake up with a massive hard on. Oh, the joys of being a teenager.

"We need to talk. I sort of had a run in with a rouge wolf, I was driving from Derek's house the other night and-"

"Wait what? Why were you at Derek house?"

"That isn't the issue here Scott. Focus man! So I get ambushed by some wolf and he claws my poor freaking jeep. He says he's been watching us, wondering why I'm hanging around werewolves and crap. It seriously scared the hell out of me!"

"I have been smelling something strange for a while now. I figured I'd ask Derek about it when I seem him next."

"Yeah do that, I don't want anything to do with that big old sour wolf."

Scott laughed at the nick name Stiles had given Derek. Stiles always referred to Derek in some sort of pet name. He always admired Stiles free reign on his mouth.

The day seemed to drag on forever, even with Stiles packed full of his pill his body just couldn't seem to stay still. Scott managed to convince Stiles to go with him after school to talk to the Alpha about the new werewolf in town. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was be anywhere near the wolf, in fear he might accidentally refer to the evening they spent training and managed to jerk each other off.

After the final bell rang and the class was dismissed the two teens made their was to see the Alpha. As they pulled up to Derek's house they noticed Isaac, Erica, and Boyd lazying around the front of the house.

"Uhh, maybe I should stay inside the jeep. You know to like protect it and make sure no wolves take it. I mean I could stay here as far away from that house and the person in it. You know, for safety measure."

"What is wrong with you dude? Seriously stop being all weird and come with me!" pulling Stiles out of the car Scott gave him a look that said 'you're all kinds of crazy'.

"What can we do for you Scott?" Erica said in a very sensual voice.

"We need to talk to Derek. It's about a rouge wolf in Beacon Hills."

As if on cue Derek walked out of the desalinate, his eyes immediately handing on Stiles. The young teen turned his head with a blush, hoping to distract himself with the trees in the distance.

"Isaac, Boyd, Erica, you guys can go home. We're done for today okay? Scott & Stiles get inside."

As the other wolves departed it took every ounce in Stiles body to not flee in the other direction. But being the friend he was, Stiles followed Scott into Derek's house. No matter how much he didn't want to be reminded of that day.

Sitting on the couch in Derek's house Stiles began to tell him about his in counter with the other wolf.

"He didn't come off as to scary like you Derek-"

Derek growled at Stiles.

"Honestly he seemed kind of curious to me. Like he wanted to know more about the wolves here and stuff."

"Maybe he's looking for a pack?" interjected Scott.

"You said this happened right after you left me house?"

Stiles blushed once again and looked away. He had been avoiding talking to Derek, and the wolf was beginning to take notice. Must to his annoyance.

"Yeah."

"You know what, I have a quick question. Since when do you and Derek become to close huh?I mean going to his house and all. When did you guys start talking?"

Stiles looked over at his friend and knew it was asked to make him feel uncomfortable. He was sure Scott could tell he was avoiding Derek in a strange way, and that something had happened that night.

"Well you see Scott I found Derek on Facebook and then we followed each other on Twitter. Sometimes when you're busy with Allison I call up my body here and we play twister."

"Woah, wait Derek has a Facebook?"

" I swear you guys are a bunch of idiots. I don't have time for this crap. We need to find his wolf and figure out what he wants. I wouldn't mind strengthening my pack but I really doubt that is what he wants. If he wanted to join he would have came straight to me, not bother some kids in the wood."

Stiles looked over at Derek, thinking how handsome he was when taking charge like that. Noticing Stiles staring Derek looked at the boy. God why had he never noticed how adorable that boy was, his skin was so pale and smooth. His skin had tasted so good.

"Derek? You good man?" Scott had broken Derek out of his trance.

"Look as of right now the only one who he's came in to real contact with is you Stiles. You need to be watched over. Me and my pack will patrol around your house, and Scott you can watch him during the day time right?

"Yeah no problem. But I'm doing this for Stiles and not as part of your pack okay?"

Noticing the tension in the room Stiles got up from the couch. He knew that he was safe guarded but did he really want Derek and hus pack following him around every single minute of the day? Beside he could barely handle Scott some days.

"Look I'm fine. I think the wolf might have just been passing through. Wolves do that right?"

"It's fine I'll stop by later tonight to check up on you okay?' Derek said in a tone that made Stiles want to the deal with the rouge wolf the a Sour wolf.

Scott was the first to head out the door, as Stiles went to leave as well the Alpha shoved him back into a fall.

"You didn't tell him right? Because if I find out you did, I _will_ kill you understand? That night never happened okay? It won't ever happen again, you understand?" bringing his face close to Stiles, Derek barred his fangs.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell my best friend how I jerked off a freaking werewolf. Yup that was one that was definitely on my to-do list today."

"Another thing I would want that to happen again anyway. Beside you aren't even my type."

"Shut up and go, Scott's waiting for you." shoving Stiles out side the door Derek slammed it shut.

Did Stiles even have a type? What did he mean Derek wasn't his type? Damn teens with there hormones, he shouldn't even care. Derek need to focus on finding information about the new wolf in town. He needed to stop thinking about Stiles, he should have told him he'd come by tonight. Maybe he'll send Isaac instead. The kid was learning fast, plus distance between him ans Stiles was good, right? But for some reason the idea of Isaac being at Stiles late at night in his room, Stiles would probably be wearing loose fitting clothes- okay so Isaac was definitely not seeing Stiles.

Stiles watched his father head out to the station once again, it seemed like Stiles would be home alone. He always felt kind of lonely when his dad worked over night. Looking at the crescent moon Stiles wondered of Derek was close by.

"Hello again human." a deep voice echoed behind Stiles.

The young wolf from he forest he met the other day was standing in his back yard. Stiles finally got a good look at the wolf he was no older then 20 and had curly red hair with beautiful grayish green eyes. He was all and lean, but pale and had a deep scar under his right cheek.

"What do you want Clifford, the big red wolf." Stiles was still weary of the wolf but didn't think he'd do anything to him.

"Nothing really I just want some information you know, like who's the Alpha here and are there a lot of hunters in these parts. See simple matters." he smirked.

"What's your name anyways. I think I'm out of dog names that would suit you."

"People call me Knives."

"Why do people call you that? Or do I not want to know...?"

"Let's just say I'm pretty good with knives." the smile Knives gave Stiles turned his blood cold.

Walking closer to Stiles Knives pulled out a sharp blade and leaned into Stiles.

"Why are you so nervous Stiles? You don't think I'll cut you, do you?"

Backing up Stiles felt just a little nervous, but being stiles he had to ask...

"So a werewolf who uses knives, what's up with that?"

The werewolf looked at Stiles and a smile broke across his face. The boy was human but he was something else, thought Knives. No wonder the wolves werewolves were so comfortable with him/ Hell even Knives felt relaxed, considering his hatred for humans.

When the young wolf smiled Stiles was able to relax, as far as Stiles was concerned a smiling werewolf was a happy werewolf. Knives began to invade Stiles personal space, backing Stiles up to the wall of his house.

"I can feel like wolves are so attracted to you Stiles. You have weird pheromones pouring out of you, especially when you stand there thinking about whatever or whoever it was that had captured you attention." giving Stiles a wolfish grin he abruptly departed leaving Stiles to wonder what exactly did the wolf want.

"I don't give off weird pheromones."

Later that evening Stiles laid on his bed thinking about the past couple of days. He thought of the way Derek had touched him, how he had looked at him. The teen looked down at his sweat pants and saw the hard on he was getting.

'I'm not gonna jerk off thinking about that sour wolf.' Stiles repeated in his mind as his hands trailed down his body. At first he though of Lydia and how they'd found her emerging from the woods, naked and wet like a goddess. Stiles touched him self imaging it was her, then the touch he though of became harder. Stiles pictured a muscular body, sharp abs and bug hands.

Stroking himself Stiles cock was weeping pre-cum from the tip. He reached in to his bed side table and pulled out lube and coated his hand in it. Lathering his cock Stiles moaned rubbing his thumb over the head then squeezing his cock back and forth.

Stiles was thinking about Derek, the thoughts going through his head were only making his dick harder. Stiles felt like he needed something more, as if he wouldn't be able to cum if it wasn't with Derek.

"Derek..." Stiles moaned and he kept up the pace and panting.

"What do you want?" a seductive voice growled through the room.

"Holy shi-" with a loud thump Stiles fell off the bed pulling the covers over him as he went. Bundled up under the covers on the floor Stiles nearly died of embarrassment.

"What in gods name do you want Derek?"

"I told you I was going to check up on you, didn't I?"

Stiles could feel the smirk on Derek's face.

"Well you can go now. I'm fine I assure you. 100 percent fine and dandy. You can just run on back to your dog house and we can pretend you didn't just see me playing with my self, just how we don't pretend the other night happened right? So I'm going to avoid the awkwardness of facing you by staying under these covers until you leave okay?" taking a deep breath Stiles pulled the covers closer around himself.

Seeing the young teen all cuddled under the covers on the floor was just to adorable. He reminded himself he didn't come here to touch the human he only wanted to talk about what happened between them. Then he heard Stiles moaning and saw him stroking his cock. Calling out Derek's name was the last straw. Even now remembering Stiles flushed cheeks and red lips and his jeans feeling really tight.

Derek walked over to Stiles and picked him up off the floor still all wrapped up in the blankets, tossing him on the bed roughly.

"What the fuck Derek?!"

"We need to talk."

When Stiles finally looked at Derek with the light brown eyes and flushed pale skin, Derek loses his voice to talk.

Derek moans deep and wraps his arms around the bundle of covers. He finds Stiles neck amongst the sheet and runs his tongue up and down his throat. Losing all control the wolf grinds his hardened length against the Stiles body covered in blankets.

Still aroused from earlier Stiles try to claw his way out of the covers and get closer to Derek but the wolf is already one step ahead, managing to slip he hand under the covers and down Stiles sweat pants. Derek traced his palm over Stiles briefs feeling the wetness from the lube before. He rested his hand on top of Stiles thigh and kissed the boy till his head was blank.

Slipping the cover off of Stiles boy Derek peered down at the boy with lustful eyes. Derek wondered how his boy could turn him on so much. Leaning on top of the boy, the wolf licked at the rose lips in front of him slipping his tongue inside and sucking gently on Stiles. Tasting the boy for all he's worth, while grinding his hips forcefully against the teens.

"I thought we needed to ta-aa-alk... aahh- Derek!"

"Later, when we're done."

And with that Derek flipped Stiles over yanking down his sweats in the process. Stiles yelped in surprise when he felt Derek slip his hand around weeping cock. Stiles buried his head in the pillow trying to quiet his moans. Derek licked and kissed all along Stiles spine, biting and making it as his grib on Stiles cock went tighter.

"Lube, where is it?" Derek huffed in Stiles ear.

"Bedside table... Why?"

"Because I'm gonna fuck you and I don't want it to hurt to much."

Stiles moaned as Derek gave one hard bite to Stiles ear before retrieving the lube.

Unbuttoning his jeans Derek finally freed his aching cock and began to coat it with the liquid. Moaning at the sensation he pulled off his shirt and kicked off the rest of his and Stiles clothes. Positioning Stiles on his knees Derek spread the teens cheeks and and rubbing his dick on over Stiles entrance.

Moaning, Stiles enjoyed the sensation of Derek dick slowly rubbing into the cleft of his ass. Gripping the bed sheet Stiles had to bite back all the curses and dirty words he wanted to tell the Alpha. He was so turned on that the friction from the two bodies were making his cock shed tears of pre-cum.

Derek removed his dick and traced his finger over Stiles entrance. Leaning down Derek lick a cheek and then bit down hard leaving a red mark, not enough to turn him but enough to leave a mark. He than inserted a single finger inside the boy.

Hissing in pain, Stiles felt tear forming in his eyes. Hoping to sooth the boy Derek kissed his shoulders and neck muttering sweet words to the boy. Stiles nodded telling Derek it was okay.

Finger his tight hole Derek added another finger scissoring the hole, stretching Stiles. When he hit the bundle of nerves he knew he had Stiles. Aiming for the stop over and over again he finally heard what he wanted to hear.

"Derek please... just put it in already. I need it... NOW!"

Pulling out the fingers with a smirk he replaced them with the very tip of his dick.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"You know. Stop teasing and do it." wiggling his hips against the wolf earned him a slap on his behind.

"Stay still, damn brat."

Pushing in deeper, Derek groaned at the tightness. He felt like he was gonna cum from the sensation. He began to rock his hips back and forth and got a moan of approval from the body under him. Pulling out and slamming back into the teen the Alpha began to pick up pace. Grabbing Stiles cock he stroked the dick in time with thrust.

"Fuck Stiles, you're so tight."

"Maybe you're just to big. You know having a giant wolf dick up my ass isn't a normal occurrence okay! Damn it Derek can you hit that stop again...?"

Derek aimed for his prostate, thrusting hard causing Stiles to see stars.

"You really like that huh? I didn't know you were so lewd."

"Derek, I'm gonna cum soon..."

"Yeah, I know. Me too." picking up pace Derek pounded harder on the tight wet hole. Sticking out his ass more Stiles strokes faster and faster until finally he came coating his bed and hand all in his sticky hot cum.

After feeling Stiles tighten from his release Derek finally gave his final thrust and emptied himself into the teens hole.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So review please? Tell me what you think? Did you like Knives? I hope so, he's a special character of mine3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad you liked Knives, he's gonna play an interesting role in here. I figured it was bout time for some Derek angst. I spent this whole week with Teen Wolf feels. All the EW stuck was messing my heart up :/**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did we all know how it'd end up. **

"So are we ever gonna talk about all this?" Stiles was running his hand up and down Derek's spine.

The wolf was still breathing hard, his face nuzzled in the crook of Stiles neck. They had laid together for a good 10 minutes not saying anything. But if Stiles had one problem it was staying quiet.

"I think we need to talk, didn't you say we were gonna talk later? It's later you know. And I don't think we talked. I'm pretty sure there was a lot of moaning and panting but no, no I don't recall any actual conversing going on. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that. Not one complaint coming from me. I promise Derek."

"Shut up Stiles." huffed Derek, hoping to remove himself from the boys.

Derek got off of Stiles and rolled to his side looking down at the boy. He knew they needed to talk but after what happened he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to the boy. Hell, Derek honestly wanted to keep him closer. Never has he ever felt this good after sex. Just thinking about what they did together was making Derek smirk. He loved being inside Stiles, he loved his scent and how his cheeks looked when they were flushed. Derek loved every mole on the boys skin.

"The wolf's name is Knives. He's about 20 I think, also he had a scar under his right cheek. Really handsome, but also a little dangerous. He seemed sort of lost. I get the feeling he's missing someone or something." Stiles knew Derek would be upset, but he needed to tell the wolf.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you saw him again?" Derek yelled at Stiles as he jumped out of the bed. Remembering why he had come to see the boy in the first place. Stiles blushed as he saw Derek's naked body but was saddened when Derek began to violently shove on his clothes. Derek's abs were perfect Stiles thought to himself.

"Well the chance didn't exactly come up. You jumped me as soon as you came here."

"I jumped you? Well you were the one using me in one of your sick fantasy. What am I suppose to do when I see you touching yourself moaning out my name? I only have so much control. Beside I didn't think you were such a wanton person"

"Okay so it's my fault I-"

"Shut up and listen to me okay? You stay the hell away from that wolf or I'll rip your throat out with my mouth, got it? I don't want him near you."

"I seriously think you're all talk Derek. Beside I can think of a few things your mouth would be better suited for." Stiles smiled up at Derek and the Alpha's stomach did a back flip. This kid was giving him butterflies, which was seriously freaking the wolf out. Everyone was frightened of him, except Stiles. It was scary having these feelings for the boy when everything you've ever loved has turned to shit.

"This isn't a joke okay? I'm trying to protect you, don't you get it? If anything happens to you-" Derek looked down at Stiles and was over come with such an intense need to protect the boy. He knew there was so escaping it the boy would always be in danger. It was his job to protect him wasn't it? So why did it feel like Derek would only end up causing him pain? "- Scott would never forgive me." Derek finished.

"I don't think Knives would hurt me Derek, besides you and Scott would keep me safe right?" Stiles looked up at Derek with innocent eyes. He couldn't really protect anyone right? Laura was dead, Peter was dead and his pack barely trusted him.

"Don't call him by his name. It's annoying so stop it." Derek snarled at Stiles, showing off his canines.

"What do you care what I call him? You're not jealous are you Derek? How cute Mr. Sour wolf loves me! You obviously find me attractive, since you fucked me and all. Now here you are bossing me around. I'm getting tired of all the yelling Derek."

"I don't love you, I don't even like you. You're obnoxious and annoying, but you are a nice fuck Stiles. So don't you dare think of this as anything more, you got me?" Derek was pissed, he was in no way, shape or form jealous of some rejected wolf. And he sure as hell wasn't in love with Stiles. Love was an emotion Derek had tried to bury a long time ago. "You stay the fuck away from the stray you got me?" He didn't want to love the damn kid.

"Get out Derek. Just get the hell out already." he was hurting, his words came out in a whisper. Stiles knew Derek was probably just in denial but that didn't make the words any less painful.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt you I just-" letting his words trail off he headed towards the window.

"Just so you know Derek, I'm gonna talk to whoever I fucking want."

"Be careful Stiles. Don't push me on this."

Derek was already out the window before Stiles could protest. He was sore, tired and hurting all over. Not knowing what else to do he made his way to the shower. Slowly turning on the water and limping his body into the shower, hoping to wash away the memories from earlier.

When he finally turned the shower off and stepped out the boy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked defeated, tucking a towel around his waist he carried himself to his bed, finally just letting himself sleep.

The next morning Stiles got ready for school throwing on a white and blue baseball T-shirt and a pair fitted jeans. He made his way to his car giving his dad a good morning/good bye nod as he hastily made his way to his jeep. Jumping into the car he took off for school, trying to avoid the stinging pain in his rear and the emotional coma Derek put him in.

Wincing as he walk from class to class hoping no one would notice he was feeling irritated. Usually so hyperactive people were defiantly taking notice when Stiles didn't make funny remarks or passes at Lydia Martin.

"Are you ever going to tell me what the hell is going on with you?" Scott backed Stiles into one of the lockers after lacrosse practice.

"I told you NOTHING. I'm fine okay? I promise."

"It has to do with Derek doesn't it? I knew you smelled different, you smell like him. What did he do Stiles? Tell me now! Did he hurt you?" Scott yelled at Stiles. "He's suppose to be protecting you."

"No man, no he didn't! We just talked and-"

"Why have you been limping around? Stiles don't lie to me okay? He did something to you and I need to know what it was." Scott's voice was filled with worry and concern for his friend.

"Trust me you really don't want to know Scott." Stiles mumbled knowing Scott heard him, damn wolf hearing.

"Did he beat you up? God what the hell is his problem!? He knows you're human!"

"No he didn't exactly hit me or anything... Look Scott I'm not having this conversation with you. I gotta go but I'll text you later okay."

Taking off towards the parking lot and to his jeep, Stiles felt sorry for lying to his best friend. But lying was better than the truth being he slept with the Derek and then argued with Derek causing the wolf to say some asshole things.

When he finally got to his jeep he saw Knives leaning causally again the hood of his car.

"Sorry about the scratches on your jeep kid." smiling at Stiles, pointing to the marks Knives had made the first time they met in the woods.

"Were you going to pay for that? Sorry but I don't take dead animals as payment."

"Oh, and here I brought you a raccoon hoping to make peace." joked the werewolf.

Still weary of the wolf Stiles hopped into the jeep.

"You mind giving me a ride Stiles? I promise I won't bite, only if you ask."

"Ha-ha-ha very funny dog breath, where do you want to go?" Stiles didn't know why he offered him a ride but there was no backing out now. Maybe Derek was watching him and he didn't mind seeing a jealous Derek.

"Thanks, you're okay for a human."

Knives jumped in the passenger seat and Stiles peeled out of the school parking lot.

"So where am I taking you?"

"It doesn't really matter any where's fine. The forest edge would be fingood, I don't really have any place to go. Beside being around humans is very irritating."

"Hellooo, human in the car buddy. What do you got against humans anyways? Weren't you a human once?" noticing the werewolf tense up at the question he pulled over on the side of the road.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm curious as to what you want exactly? You seem to hate humans but here you are in a car with one. Following me around and stuff."

"I'm not really following you around kid, you just seem interesting that's all. I like interesting things." Knives smiled getting out of the jeep.

"Wait where are you going?" Stiles followed after the wolf tracing his red hair in the leaves.

"This is fine enough beside, I think your Alpha is gonna be here any minute." he smirked back.

"He's not MY Alpha, I'm not even part of his pack." finally catching up to the wolf, he realized he had no idea what exactly he was to Derek.

"You smell like him so I only assumed."

"No Derek hates me, but I do think he's attracted to me. In fact I know he's attracted to me. But Derek is Derek, so there is no way he'd ever want someone like me."

"How can he not be attracted to you. You are very adorable Stiles."

Stiles blushed red and put his hands on his burning cheeks.

"Shuudup. You don't know what you're saying."

Stiles was suddenly pushed up against a tree and Knives was kissing him. And not the friendly kind of kisses but the sloppy and wet ones. Running his tongue all along the teen lips. Stiles was in shock, he didn't feel the excitement he felt with Derek, but he felt warm.

All of a sudden a loud roar exploded and Knives body was thrown off of him.

Then Stiles remember what Knives said. 'I think your Alpha is gonna be here any minute' so the damn wolf wanted to get torn to bits?

"See Stiles I think he finds you attractive." wiping the blood from his lip Knives sat up from the forest ground breathing heavy. The Fall leaves and twigs in his hair made him look like a puppy playing in the pile of raked leaves.

"Shut the hell up! What the hell do you think you're doing Stiles?!" yanking Stiles to face him. By god the boy looked so fucking beautiful it only made Derek more pissed someone else had kissed his lips. Those lips were his and no one and he meant NO ONE was allowed to touch him.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You can't just boss me around like you own me you know!"

The look Derek gave Stiles made him tremble in fear. Derek's eyes were glowing red and his canines were sharpening.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you. I don't give a damn if you're an Alpha or not harm one hair on his head and you're gonna pay." Knives suspected that Derek wouldn't really harm the boy, but sometimes you could never tell when they shifted. Werewolf's would sometimes even kill family when they wolfed out.

"I'd never hurt him, but you, oh you I'll gladly rip to shreds!" before Derek could rip apart the other wolf Stiles grabbed Derek's arm with both his hands.

"Stop it, will you just stop already? Please Derek I just-"

Derek looked down at the boy clinging to his arm, finally noticing how badly Stiles was shaking. Giving one final glare at Knives he threw Stiles over his shoulder getting a weak yelp as he set out toward Stiles jeep.

"I can walk..." mumbled the teen.

"Yeah I know."

"Will you put me down?!"

"Don't wanna." remarked the wolf in a child like manner. He liked holding Stiles like this. They looked completely ridiculous but Derek didn't mind. He enjoyed being close to Stiles, the realization that Stiles was his hit him hard has when Derek witnessed the kiss the other wolf gave to Stiles.

Stiles was getting very annoyed by Derek so he began to do the one thing he knew would get Derek's attention. He pinched the wolf's ass, hard.

In return Derek gave Stiles a firm slap in his bottom, in which Stiles flailed in rage causing Derek to nearly drop him on his adorable little ass.

"What the hell Derek!? I could have broken my neck if you dropped me!"

"But I didn't. Stop moving more I'll give you another slap." Derek said in a cold tone.

Finally reaching the jeep Derek set Stiles inside and took the keys. Derek started the engine and began to drive.

"Where are we going.?" Stiles asked as he looked out the window at the trees they passed.

"My house." Derek answered in a growl.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes. I. Am. Mad" he grounded out. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

"First you say don't care about me now you're all freaky jealous. Seriously pick an emotion and stick to it. You're worst then Jackson when he was 50 shades of crazy."

Derek stayed quiet the rest of the ride to his house, when he arrived at the house he pulled Stiles out of the jeep and half dragged him into his den. Stiles had an amused look on his face, which only irrartated the wolf more.

The wolf pack were lounging around the house, only quieting down when they noticed their Alpha dragging a certain said teen into the house.

"All of you need to find somewhere else to be for tonight. Go to the old den for now, only we know where it is so it should be safe. Call me if anything happens." commanded Derek as he pulled Stiles up the stair into his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him as the pack fled from the house.

Derek threw Stiles on the bad and looked at him with hungry eyes. Derek knew Stiles felt it too. He knew Stiles wanted him, he smelled it in the hair, heard it in his pulse. Derek needed Stiles, when he was around the teen he could relax. Stiles had a calming effect to him almost like an anchor holding down the ship.

Stiles was his anchor, Stiles was what kept him from tearing apart that other wolf today, Stiles was Stiles. He was perfect in all his hyperactive-loud mouth- caring and beautiful way that made Stiles who he was. Stiles was human and Derek loved him no matter what.

Wait love? Did he really love the boy? He couldn't even love himself.

"Derek? What are we doing?" questioned Stiles in a groggy voice.

That set Derek off. He pounced on the boy, dropping his lips on Stiles neck. Running his hands all along the boys thin frame. Touching the boy, as if memorizing every curve and dimple on the boys body. He pulled at Stiles shirt, tossing it over his shoulder when he freed it from the boys body. Next he kiss and nipped his way to the boys chest, using his hands to unbutton the boys jeans.

Sitting up Derek unlaced Stiles shoes throwing them off to the side along with his sock. Tugging on the bottom of Stiles jeans he rid him of those as well. Derek looked down at Stiles and licked his lips. This time he'd take the boy sweet and lovingly. Derek was never going to let him leave the house until they were both satisfied.

Derek pulled Stiles into a strong embrace and nuzzled his neck with his mouth, cradling the back of his head with his hands. Stiles was in shock at tenderness Derek was showing him, the sweet caresses of his hands sent shivers down Stiles body. Stiles was heating up at Derek's soft touches.

"Stiles, you're so warm." mumbled the wolf into Stiles neck, before placing his mouth on him and sucking. "I wonder why."

Derek laid down on the bed, pulling Stiles on top of him. Derek was still fully clothed leaving Stiles to wonder what was going through the wolfs brain. Derek rolled his hips against Stiles erection. The friction was overwhelmingly pleasureful at the same time painful. Stiles was rocking back and forth and Derek swore he had never seen anything more sexier.

"Why am I the only one wearing nothing but my briefs? That isn't very fair." Stiles mumbled in to the side of Derek's mouth. Derek removed his shirt and Stiles pulled off Derek's boots and sock. When Stiles reached for Derek's jeans Derek paused him. Grabbing his hands he pulled Stiles next to him. Licking and sucking at his lips, Derek traced Stiles jaw with his tongue. Derek sucked on Stiles throat running his teeth over Stiles veins.

"I need you under me." Derek said and Stiles flipped under Derek. Derek picked up Stiles slender leg and licked his tongue along Stiles thigh, Derek was rewarded with a loud moan. He sucked and bit Stiles inner thigh, neglecting the erection straining from under Stiles briefs. He saw Stiles cock stain with pre-cum and sweat.

"You have wonderful legs Stiles. I just can't get enough." whispered Derek as he traced his tongue along the side of Stiles thigh. Derek then mouthed Stiles cock through his briefs, Stiles wiggled his hips begging for more.

Finally pulling the briefs off, Derek grabbed the tip Stiles erection sliding his hand up and down the youths length.

Stiles was in heaven when he finally felt Derek's mouth on his cock. Licking the side of his shaft, Derek gripped Stiles ball and Stiles grabbed hold of the sheets hoping he didn't rip them apart.

Derek sucked Stiles cock, coating the length in his saliva and sucking the pre-cum off of the head. Derek drew circles with his tongue on the tip before once again engulfing the whole cock in his mouth, causing it to hit the back of his throat. Derek began to hum with the cock in his mouth, thus making Stiles yell out and pant louder calling Derek a god with his mouth. Stiles was so close, but Derek pulled off before Stiles could release himself.

"Why did you stop?" looking up and the werewolf with bright brown eyes Stiles face was flushed and the boy looked lost in lust.

"I'm not finished yet. I want to make you feel even better Stiles. I want to burn my scent in you so everyone will know who you belong to." Derek whisper has he traced his fingers across Stiles swollen lips.

"Could you just get to it? I'm going out of my mind here. I wanna-" Stiles licked his lips in a suggestive manner, "taste you."

Stiles reached for Derek's jeans and made haste in pulling them down to his knees. He grabbed hold of Derek's cock and worked his hands up and down the shaft. Hearing Derek hiss and moan only encouraged him more, putting his lips on the tip he lapped up the pre-cum and then sucked, before licking the underneath the shaft. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right but the sounds Derek was making reassured him.

"Do you like it Mr. Alpha?" Stiles said as he continued to explore and taste the werewolf.

"You have no idea how badly I want you."

"I think I can tell." Stiles laughed and he put Derek's entire length in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down until Derek was thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into the warm cavern that was Stiles delicious mouth. When Derek hit the back of Stiles throat, causing the boy to choke, Derek pulled Stiles up and kissed him.

"I need to be inside you Stiles." Derek reached around the bed and pulled out a small bottle placing it beside the bed.

He coated two finger in the lube and began to make circular motions all along Stiles entrance. Finally fitting a finger in he thrust forward causing Stiles to hiss at the pain. When Stiles finally relaxed once again Derek made his finger curl and began to spread the tiny whole. Hitting the bundle of nerves making Stiles beg to be taken in full.

The friction was almost to much to bear for Stiles. When Derek finally pulled his fingers out he began to stroke Stiles cock, allowing the boy to have a taste of the pleasure that was soon to come. Derek stroked his in time with Stiles and when the boy began to buck again he let his hand drop to Stiles cheeks and spread them. Positioning himself with Stiles sweet entrance he began to nudge himself into the hole.

Twisting underneath Derek, Stiles was rocked back and forth encouraging the wolf to thrust it in. But Derek took his time. Ever so slowly pushing in deeper, when he finally was inside the boy fully he grabbed Stiles hands and entwined their fingers together.

It was a simple gesture showing Stiles that Derek was here with him. With their finger tied together as their bodies were, Derek pulled out and slowly pushed in. It was killing Derek to go slow but he knew that Stiles pleasure was building up.

Stiles dick twitched as it ached for attention, so when Derek began to once again stroke the length it put Stiles over the edge. Derek then picked up pace, hitting Stiles prostate. Derek spread Stiles thighs wider and lifted his hips to he could better angle himself.

"There Derek, right there! I feel-" Stiles was silenced by a sloppy, desperate kiss.

"I know how you feel." huffed Derek as he his pulse raced, Derek could smell, taste and even hear Stiles rising explosion.

"Derek, Derek! Oh shit I can't even-" Within second Derek lifted the teen on to his lap thrusting upwards allowing Stiles head to fall in the crook of Derek's neck. The teen sucked on him and Derek nearly lost his mind.

"Stiles, come for me." in a gruff voice he quickly bit at the boys ear. He pounded at Stiles nerves, the noises Stiles was releasing was only aiding in making the Alpha lose control. Stiles was rolling his hips against Derek and the werewolf fucked him harder. Thrusting his cock upward Derek's grip on Stiles tighten and Stiles was moaning Derek's name louder and louder.

Stiles reached for his cock and started stroking himself when he felt a hand cover his own. Stiles was shaking uncontrollably and his body tightened around Derek. Stiles released his cum all over Derek's chest.

Feeling the muscle tighten Derek poured his seed into Stiles warm body. He licked Stiles cum of his chest, and was rewarded with an adorable blush from Stiles.

"Don't run away please." Stile whispered when Derek collapsed on top of him.

"I can try, but I won't promise you something I know I can't keep." Derek nuzzled deeper into Stiles body "Call Scott and tell him to cover for you. I want you here with me all night."

"You are so demanding. It's kinda cute." Stiles smiled at Derek. He's accept Derek trying. Stiles knew Derek need love and Stiles was full of it. Stiles had plenty of love to five the Alpha.

"I'm not cute Stiles. I'm a freaking werewolf, not some Pomeranian." Derek nipped Stiles on the neck, trying to punish the teen Derek traced his hands all along Stiles hips and ribs.

Stiles laughed at the thought of Derek attempting to tickle him, and not the actual motion of Derek tickling him. Who would have thought Derek would be playful in bed?

After Stiles begged Scott to cover him, he finally was tucked into Derek's side. Derek was never one for spooning but it felt right to be around Stiles. He held Stiles firmly across the waist and rested his head on in Stiles neck. Drifting off to sleep, Derek's last thought were on Stiles.

**A/N:**

******So I wrote this super late at night. I'm a bit tired but I felt the need to write a childish Derek at one point. I love a jealous Alpha don't you?**

**I made my Boyfriend edit the chapter. He was not happy about reading m/m but I bullied him into it. I love that you all love Knives3 **

**Thanks and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took a lot longer than expected. Here's the next chapter. A whole lot of smut. I love a horny wolf...**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. Not one bit :(**

**Btw I do make my boyfriend edit every chapter now. Much to his displeasure.**

_Stiles/Derek-_

Stiles awoke with two strong arms wrapped around his body, skin to hot naked skin. He was sweaty and sticky and not sure if it was his or Derek's cum. Stiles needed a shower but was very reluctant to leave Derek's warmth. He felt as if he left Derek's side the wolf's feelings would some how change. Stiles felt like Derek would forget all about everything they did, forgetting about being inside Stiles and forgetting about the incredible sex they had over and over again.

So, Stiles was content to lying about with Derek attached to his back, legs entwined together until further possible. Stiles loved looking at the arms around is pale body and he enjoyed the lean muscular body that had him weeping from pure pleasure as Derek managed to make him come so much today.

Remembering the sex caused Stiles dick to throb, he was getting hard and he was surprised because he figured he wouldn't be able to get it up anymore. Stiles had came about 9 times in the past 2 hours. His stamina wasn't as good as Derek's, him being human and all, but Stiles had cum so much his dick felt raw. So an erection was surprising at this point.

Trailing his hand down his body he touched the sensitive flesh, moaning quietly as the sensation caused his toes to curl. His cock was covered in dry cum as was his stomach but Stiles didn't seem to care. He loved that he smelled like Derek, it made him feel wanted. He felt like Derek was marking him. Beside he'd rather have Derek mark him with cum then piss.

Stiles stroked his dick slowly trying not to wake the wolf; he bit his lip hoping to silence his need to moan out Derek's name. Stiles pumped his cock letting his hands feel the flesh swell; he took the head and ran his thumb over the slit. He hummed deep in his throat.

Feeling like a pervert already Stiles inhaled Derek's scent deeply which only made him harder, god he loved Derek Hale's smell, turning ever so slowly he faced Derek's bare chest and nuzzled deeply into the scent. Cock still in his hand he licked his own lips before tracing his tongue all along Derek's chest. At first he was only going to touch Derek a little but dismissed that idea, he just couldn't get off without the wolf's touch. So Stiles was planning to make Derek have one hot ass dream, not to hard right?

Stiles flicked Derek's nipple with his tongue earning a low mumble from Derek. Still grasping his hard dick in one hand he took his other hand and placed it gently on the side of Derek's muscular hip bones. Running his nails up and down then flesh he could feel the goose bumps begin to form on Derek's skin. Stiles looked down and saw Derek's dick already standing at full attention, Stiles sneaked a glance at Derek to make sure he was still asleep before licking and nipping his way down Derek's body.

Derek's body tasted very salty and that only turned Stiles on more. He would never get tired of Derek's abs. They were so lean and hard, they looked like they were sculpted by the god.

Stiles made his way to Derek's hard cock and slowly licked his way around the head. Stiles kissed the tip slowly lavishing it in his saliva, and then licked from the head to the base of the member. Stiles smiled when he heard a hiss from Derek which only maximized his need to have the burning hot shaft deep in his mouth.

After coating the cock with his tongue Stiles finally rewarded the sleeping wolf with his mouth. Stiles took the whole length in his mouth in one swoop; he ignored the choking sensation building up deep in his throat. Bobbing his head up and down the shaft Stiles aimed to please his handsome wolf. He licked at Derek's balls, sucking and licking the sac with his devilish mouth. Stiles enjoyed the taste of Derek making him believe he could live off of Derek's body alone. Stiles shifted his mouth back over to Derek's cock that was weeping with pre-cum. Pulling the length in his mouth Stiles sucked the hard wet cock up and down.

Stiles was startled when suddenly Derek rolled on to his back taking Stiles mouth with him. Still attached to his cock Derek thrust hard and deep into Stiles moist cavern. Stiles opened his mouth to accommodate Derek's huge member. Stiles hummed when Derek repeatedly hit the back of his throat, knowing the vibrations caused immense pleasure for the horny wolf.

Stiles was fully aware of how a wake Derek was when Derek began to rake his nails through Stiles short hair. Flickering his eyes at Derek Stiles was in awe at how absolutely breath taking the Alpha was. His body was toned and twisting in the pleasure Stiles was giving him. Derek's eyes were locked onto Stiles, as Derek was thrusting into Stiles mouth once more. Stiles gave one last hard suck before letting the cock fall from his mouth, saliva stringing from his mouth to Derek's glistering wet cock.

Derek growled at the loss of Stiles mouth but was rewarded when he watched Stiles shove his own fingers into his mouth and coat them with saliva. Stiles was so hot when as he sucked his finger with his eye lids half open and glazed over with lust. Stiles lips were swollen from having Derek's cock in his mouth, but the plush lips only made Stile look like some sort of sex god waiting to be rewarded with pleasure. Derek cupped Stiles cheek tracing his thumb all along Stiles jaw and touching each of his moles on his beautiful blushing face. Derek really loved Stiles beauty marks, he had always wanted to trace them with a marker making them connect, as weird as it was Derek wanted to connect all those little dots together to see the picture they made.

Stiles removed the fingers from his mouth and Derek watched them disappear behind Stiles body. Stiles moaned as his finger slipped in to his hole with ease. Derek on the other hand growled loudly as he heard the sound of Stiles fingering himself. Derek watched intensely as Stiles bit his lips and pulled him finger in and out of his entrance. Stiles scissoring himself had Derek almost cum from the sight. Derek wanted to fuck the boy within an inch of his adorable little life.

Derek couldn't take any more, so he grabbed Stiles and pulled him under his huge ripped body. He looked down at Stiles and licked at the boys lips demanding entrance to the boys mouth. Derek stroked both members and noticed how desperate Stiles was fore more. Stiles was bucking his hips at Derek whispering sexual little pleas in the wolfs ears. Finally aligning himself with Stiles wet hole he slowly pushed past the tight muscles and began to sheath himself into Stiles.

"I won't go easy on you Stiles. You woke me up for sex so I'm going to give it to you till you can't walk without thinking of me." Derek breathed into Stiles ear.

"Show me what you got," the teen chuckled "I'm sure I can take it." Stiles yanked Derek's head down for a deep wet kiss. He assaulted Derek's tongue as he wrapped him legs around the wolf. Derek kept fucking Stiles into the mattress raw and hard; he grabbed Stiles hand and pulled it down between them. Forcing Stiles to take his own cock into his hand. Stiles gasped at the pressure Derek placed over the hand he had on his dick.

"Touch yourself for me. I want to see you do it yourself, since you were so eager to do it with out me this morning." Derek growled, rolling his hips over Stiles prostate. "I was awake when you first started touching yourself. You had to bite your lip to keep from waking me huh?"

"You mean the whole time you were awake? Here I though I was the freaking pervert." Mumbling Stiles decided the wolf was very cunning and he'd have to watch for that in the future.

"You are the perverted one, and selfish to. Keeping this body away from me, I'm hurt Stiles." Derek laughed low in Stiles ear.

"Sshh I need to focus... You're really huge and my hands trying to keep uuup- aahh- with... you!" Stiles moaned out loud. He was thankful they were alone.

With Derek still fucking him Stiles began to touch his cock harder moaning out as the friction was about to send him over the edge. Stiles knew he was close but Derek's dick was causing him such painful pleasure Stiles was scared he was going to die.

Stiles stroked faster and tried to keep up with the pace Derek was setting as each thrust pushed him further and further into an unknown paradise. Stiles was feeling so good be began to gasp for air as he finally reached his limit spilling himself all across his stomach.

Derek stopped his assault on Stiles hole. Reaching a hand down Derek coated his middle and index finger in Stiles cum and brought it to his lips, licking up Stiles cum. He coated them again and shoved them into Stiles mouth. Rubbing them along the teens tongue making him taste his own seed.

"You taste good don't you?"

Stiles nodded "But I think you taste much better Derek." The teen smirked at Derek "so do you want me to suck you off? I came a bit early didn't I? It felt incredible, sorry I finished first but I'll make it up to you. I really don't think I can cum again. You have officially fucked me dry Derek, I never thought I'd sa-"

Derek was still hard inside Stiles, and the teen's incisive chatter was wearing him thin so he wasn't going to let Stiles off that easy. He flipped Stiles over and pulled out almost completely before he slammed inside to the hilt. Stiles yelped as he was still sensitive, he glared at Derek thinking Derek was going jerk off or let Stiles suck him off but no. Derek was planning on fucking Stiles again and again.

Derek smirked down at Stiles and once again pulled out and slammed hard onto Stile prostate. He repeated this until Stile dick as once again hard.

"Trader…" Stiles mumbled to his cock as Derek held the dick in his hand. Stiles cried and moaned in pleasure when Derek took no pity on him and fucked his ass like there was no tomorrow. Not even giving Stiles a chance to catch his breath Derek pushed Stiles face into the mattress allowing him even better access to the boy's sweet entrance.

"Fuck how are you still this tight Stiles. I could never get tired of your ass, your mouth maybe but not your ass." Derek huffed as he slapped one of Stiles cheek.

"Derek I really-! I can't… I'm gonn- I think I'm gonna... aah! I'm gonna die!" Stiles sobbed into the mattress, he had never been in to much pleasure his body was shaking and he knew he was going to explode what ever cum he had left.

Sobbing from the immense pleasure Stiles felt Derek stiffen and growl as he finally spilled his seed inside Stiles, which in turn caused Stiles to cum very hard and make a mess all over Derek's bed. Stiles body was shaking from his orgasm he was scared it would never stop. Derek turned Stiles over to face him; he traced his hands up and down the boy's body running him thumb over the boy's plush pink lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Derek whispered to Stiles as he picked the boy up and carried him to the bathroom.

_Knives-_

Knives was once human sure, but that didn't change the fact that he hated them. Well he hated most. Knives knew humans were weak and fragile; he was glad that he was a werewolf and not some meat sack that went about life thinking about their own selfish desires paying no mind to those in need. Okay so maybe not all of them were bad. Stiles showed him that, the young human wasn't scared of him. For fucks sake his best friend was a werewolf, and he still stood by his side.

Knives was so envious of that relationship everyone had with Stiles. Before he was turned by the an alpha he was human. Knives had a family, not that they were much of a family anyways. His father was dead and his mother was never around. She had him at a young age so when his father O.D on some drug his mother sort of left him to fend for himself. When he was 15 one of his mother's boyfriends was to he a little to ruff with his mother and as Knives came to defend her the man gave him a pretty little scar to remind him of his place in the world. His mother never thanked him only yelled to stay out of her problems.

Knives hated some people, but he had one best friend at the time who both came from horrible places. His name was Neil and they hand spent all of middle school and high school together. In Knives senior year of high school he and Neil decided to leave their broken home. Both tired of getting slapped around they needed to get away. They planned to leave their town through the forest but as they took off into the night the were both attacked. Neil was killed and Knives well he managed to get away with a few bite. He had lost his best friend and was cursed to be a monster for the rest of his life. He was mourning his friend when his first transformation hit. Knives had always had a passion for sharp object thus Neil always called him Knives but the day wolfed out he stopped himself by taking his favorite dagger and piecing his hand. He told no one of his curse.

But when his mother's boyfriend had decided to beat Knives on a full moon and Knives had attacked and killed him. When his mother found him stained in blood sitting next to the body covered in red she called him a monster, turning her back on him screaming and crying the whole time. No one would really miss the bloodies body. His mothers boyfriend was abusive, a rapist and Knives never felt guilt over the life he took. It still pained him that his mother turned her back on him but he figured she was never really worth it to begin with.

Knives moved on he learned not to trust anyone, he disliked humans for being weak, for never seeming to notice or care how bad off everyone else was. He learned to embrace his new werewolf abilities as a gift. Knives ran into other wolves but he only had one goal in mind. It wasn't to join a pack but to find and kill the alpha that turned him and killed his best friend. Revenge was all that mattered now, Knives didn't have time to waist thinking about the past.

Knives hated remembering his fucked up life. He embraced his werewolf advantage and knew sulking over the past was not a good thing. But Knives was still envious of the werewolves in Beacon Hills. Being able to have a normal life and have friends that accept you now matter what. Stiles reminded him a lot of Neil, the way they were both so freaking positive and full of life. Knives could even see why the alpha Derek was so attracted to Stiles. The boy had beautiful skin and his scent was so amazing. Stiles was what anyone could want in a mate.

Smiling into the night sky Knives realized how good it felt to actually talk to someone. To make jokes and laugh with, he though it funny to watch Derek go jealous over such a little kiss. Knives always enjoyed causing a ruckus.

But Knives remained himself he was only even in Beacon Hills because he sensed the alpha in these part. Knives would wake up from haunting dreams that made him almost vomit at the raw horror the alpha was committing. When he found the alpha Knives would be sure to make him pay for everything he had done.

**So here's a little bit about Knives... He is full of angst funniness.**

**Tell me what you think? **

**Thanks everyone you guys are so amazing3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! I worked very hard trying to get more Derek, Knives, and Stiles scene. Also you finally find out who bit Knives!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf sadly, also happy birthday to Dylan O' Brian! This one's for you;)**

When Stiles returned to school he was relaxed and full of energy (more than usual) he even managed to a goal in lacrosse practice, talk to Lydia and Jackson without feeling an overwhelming urge to punch Jackson and listen to Scott pine over Allison, and still be in a great mood. Yes Stiles Stilinski was at the top of this game and nothing was going to bring him down. That was until school ended and he once again found himself face to face with a red hair hound dog from hell.

Stiles groaned as he once again saw Knives leaning casually against his blue jeep. He knew the wolf was a mischievous kind of trouble; the smirk Knives wore was one of pure amusement. The wolf one again looked absolutely stunning with his red hair curly framing his handsome face. Knives wore a gray Joy Division t-shirt, with dark blue fitted jeans topped with black Adidas and those gorgeous eyes of his. Stiles was a little embarrassed with his blue shirt with a plaid checkered red over it. His jeans were fitted but faded after being washed for so long and Stiles also took note of the ketchup stain he had gotten earlier from lunch.

"Hello there Stiles," Knives flashed a devilish smile at the teen "how was your weekend with Derek? You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen and watching Derek go crazy jealous had to be the best part. Although he did hurt me pretty bad, I think you owe me Stiles. I favor for a favor, what do you say friend?"

With a blush Stiles responded, "I didn't really ask for your help. Beside what are you some kind of cupid werewolf? I also don't think we're really friends." Stiles chuckled at the thought of Derek being love sick, something Stile knew would never happen. "What do you need cupid? I don't have any bones or old sneakers for you to chew on."

Opening the door to his jeep Stiles hoped in not surprised when Knives did the same. Stiles had kind of grown fond of the wolf; he had a sense of knowing when someone was evil. Stiles was a great judge of character he saw the goodness that was in Derek and saw the evil that had been in Matt. Knives was funny and he could see he was intelligent, he was probably the only wolf who didn't want to kill him when he cracked a dog joke.

"I need to talk with your boyfriend Stiles," Knives said, drumming his fingers on the arm rest of Stiles jeep, "I need ask him if he's seen the werewolf I'm looking for."

Stiles glared at the red-headed wolf "First off Derek Hale isn't my boyfriend and second did you forget he almost killed you when you last met? Do you have a death wish!? Wolfs these days."

"This is important Stiles; I need to talk to him in person so he won't be able to lie to me. I'm looking for information on the wolf that bit me years ago." with a hidden express Knives ran a hand over his arm.

"Oh, are you going to kill him? Why do you think Derek would know him? Is he in Beacon Hills? If he is Derek hasn't said anything, but he's kind of closed mouthed anyway. I was going to head to Derek's house after school we can ask him when we get there. I'll take you so play nice. You should ask Scott for soe help too." Stiles was nervous to take Knives to speak with Derek. He knew Derek was not fond of Knives at all.

Derek would probably attack Knives on sight, Stiles hoped that with him being there he could persuade Derek to listen to the wolf. Knives was really only trying to help when he kissed him right? Oh god that damn kiss, the one that lad to a jealous Derek, which lead to a horny Derek, which then lead to a gentle tender Derek.

Casting Knives a sideways glace Stile opened his mouth once again, "So when you kissed me… the other day…. What was that man? I mean you should know I really like Derek and uhh, I think you're really… nice but… yeah."

"Stiles it's okay. I just wanted to show you I can be of help to you. Derek would have never claimed you if I hadn't intervened. Beside you and Derek go well together, he's dark and broody and you're, well you. It's hard to explain but you two just fit, almost like puzzle pieces. It was also painful to watch you both fanning over each other. I'm surprised your friend never caught on." Knives laughed at the look on Stiles face.

"Why does everyone think that? I mean I really like Derek but he's such a sour wolf. As for Scott, he's not very good at catching on to things like that. Jeez Derek is so hot Knives, and when we have sex he's so gentle it's weird, but I like it better then anything. Get this he even flirts with me now. Yes Derek-stoneheart-Hale actually flirts with me. I never fanned over him, I just know good-looking when I see. Okay, so I admit you helped a lot but that doesn't mean Derek won't still be pissed when he sees you. I don't think he considers you kissing me much of a help for anything." Gritting his teeth Stiles though of the best was to introduce the two wolves. He could just walk up to Derek's porch and say 'hey Derek you remember Knives? Yeah he only kissed me so you'd get mad and make sweet-hot-werewolf-sex with me.' Okay that might just work.

When they drove in to Derek's territory Knives looked over to Stiles and growled "stay on your toes okay? Derek is going to be pissed I'm on his turf, driving in a car with his Mate. That doesn't make a happy werewolf." Knives smirked over at young human boy.

"I'm not his mate okay? Not that I wouldn't mind, I mean his abs are like perfection. He's somewhat sweet at times and-"Stiles was cut short when he heard a fierce howl in the woods.

"Stop here Stiles, this is about to get intense." Knives smiled widely at the boy, Knives enjoyed a good confrontation, and he wasn't really one to get angry even when he transformed. Knives had been angry his whole human life so when he became a werewolf he figured it was about time for a change. His taste for vengeance will never fade but that didn't mean he shouldn't prevent himself from enjoying life.

Pulling over the boys hopped out of the car. Stiles looked around wildly hoping to stop Derek or one of the other pack members if they suddenly attacked. If he could get there attention maybe Derek would cool down and listen to him.

"Derek we need to talk, I know you can hear me with you super wolfy power," flailing his hands crazily Stiles continued to yell into the forest earning him an amused look from Knives; "the werewolf with me is not a threat. He is a very nice wolf and only wants to talk to you, so please don't rip him into shreds or cause him physical harm!"

Still no word from Derek, Knives decided to try to get the Alpha's attention, "I'm sorry Derek for kissing your boyfriend, for running my tongue all alo-" Knives was shoved violently on the ground, leaves flying through the air, Derek had Knives by the throat.

"You shut your mouth stray!" Derek growled at the younger wolf, shifting into the Alpha.

"Derek stop! He was just trying to get your attention! Derek plea-"

"Shut up Stiles. I told you to stay away from him!" Derek now full on, red eyed alpha, he then dragged Knives up by his neck.

"Look no need to get upset, I only wanted to talk, now could you please loosen your grip. I'm starting to get a bit light-headed." Knives smirked at the werewolf holding his throat and Derek looked at him like he was insane.

Releasing Knives throat Derek stalked over to Stiles, "do you ever listen?"

"I need to ask you some question Derek. Don't yell at Stiles he was only trying to help me. He is such a good person, always thinking of other before thinking of himself." Knives responded singing Stiles praises.

"I wasn't talking to you." through gritted teeth Derek gave the wolf a look that would have others shaking in their skin, but only managed to amuse Knives "it's because he's a good person he's always putting himself in danger." Derek finished.

Blushing at the compliment Stiles said in a low voice, "Derek could you please just hear him out? I will do whatever you say or what ever you want just please, c'mon?"

"Fine you have five minutes stray. Then you leave Stiles alone." Sighed Derek, and Stiles fist pumped in the air grinning.

"Well first of my name is Knives not stay-"

"Knives! Jesus, just take what you can get!" Stiles yelled at the wolf. That was once crazy wolf Stiles tried to hide his smirk.

"Second I need to know if you sensed another Alpha with or with out a pack now or a couple weeks ago. I'm looking for an Alpha by the name of William, William Hewers. Does it sound familiar at all?" Knives was completely serious waiting anxiously for Derek's answer.

Derek searched Knives face, he didn't think the wolf was any threat, maybe to his sanity, but Derek didn't believe the wolf was an enemy.

"When I lived in New York I remember an Alpha by that name. He had two other pack members but I only really met with him a few times by chance. We exchanged a couple words here and there but nothing to relevant. As far as sensing any other wolves around, a week ago a pack came through here but my pack and I never met with them. I honesty don't know if they're still around the area." Derek told Knives in a serious voice.

"Why didn't you say anything to me or Scott?" Stiles said in a hurt voice. He hated it when Derek hid things from him.

"You and Scott aren't pack remember?" Derek said in an annoyed voice. "I didn't think you two would want to get involved." What Derek really wanted to say was that he didn't want Stiles snooping around and end up getting hurt.

Knives nodded his head at the information, if there was a slim chance the Alpha William was still around he would take it. Beside he enjoyed watching the boy and his werewolf interact. It was like watching one of those Spanish novellas Neil use to make him watch. It wasn't like they understood much of what was happening but the shows seemed interesting enough.

"Thank you, I really am in your debt." Knives reached his hand out towards the wolf not really expecting Derek to take it.

Derek rolled his eyes and ignored the hand being offered to him, "Just leave us alone okay? You have the information you wanted get out of my town already" Derek growled at the other wolf.

"Sorry but I can't do that. I want your permission to keep looking around for that Alpha though. The sooner I find him the sooner I'm out of your hair." Knives negotiated with Derek, "I don't want to be trouble, if you want you can keep an eye on me since you don't trust me deal?"

"C'mon Derek he really needs some help, don't be such a wet dog," Stiles said, earning himself a glare from Derek, "I can see if he could stay with me for a few day?" Stiles offered.

"Hell no Stiles, he stays with me, Isaac and Peter. The stray will be as far away from you as possible." Derek raged at Stiles.

"You don't have to worry about me and Stiles, Derek. He's not my type and beside I was telling Stiles earlier about how good you two were together." Knives smiled at the blush forming on Stiles cheeks.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Derek groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, these young kids were going to be the death of him. "Why were you two talking about this, on second though both of you shut up."

"I didn't even say anything for once!" protested Stiles, but then smiled when he remember ow he had told Knives the same thing earlier. "Here hop in I'll drive you both to the house okay? I'll text Scott to meet us there and we can figure out the possible place the Alpha maybe hiding."

Derek took the passenger seat and Knives took the back seat of the jeep. Stiles sent a quick text to Scott to meet up at Derek's. If anyone would seriously be able to help Knives Scott was the right werewolf for emotional support. Stiles hoped Derek would ease up on Knives if Scott was there to smooth over the tension. They drove off towards the house and Stiles was excited to finally have a reason to be around Derek more.

**A/N:**

**So what do you guys think? The name was my boyfriends idea, I wanted to name the Alpha something classy. **

**Please review and let me know what you'd like to read more of. There was no smut sadly I decided to give my editor/boyfriend a break from all the hot steamy werewolf sex...**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
